Camp Moonlake
by Yanlira
Summary: Slightly AU, or so I hear. Summer between gang's sixth and seventh year. Hermione's POV. She goes away with her cousin Laura to be leaders on Camp Moonlake, and she's in for a big surprise...
1. Summer's occupation

A/N: This fic is new, and will be posted parallel with "The Art of Duelling". It won't be as long or as serious, though.  
  
Since this one is built upon a different chain of events than TAD, I think I owe you some explanations and summaries of events.  
  
*This is set in the summer between gang's sixth and seventh year.  
  
*Voldemort has been defeated in duel by Harry about four months before this begins.  
  
*Ron is away on a vacation with his family.  
  
*Harry and Hermione have had their eye on each other for a very long time, but none of them has acted upon it, nor do they have a clue about the other person's feelings.  
  
*Ron confessed to liking Hermione in fifth year, but she turned him down and now they're back to being friends.  
  
*Hermione also declared her relationship with Krum to be non-existent during fifth year.  
  
*Sirius has been cleared, and thus Harry is living with him.  
  
*Harry and Hermione are both Prefects, going on Head Boy and Girl.  
  
*Harry is one of the two co-Captains for Gryffindor House Team, the other being the Keeper, Ron.  
  
*Performing magic over the summer is no longer forbidden for those who have recently defeated the most powerful Dark wizard in history (meaning Harry and Hermione, since Ron was in the infirmary at the occasion).  
  
*Dudley's diet finally worked, and he lost quite an amount of weight, meaning the term "overweight baby walrus" no longer applies to him (although "pig in a wig" most certainly does).  
  
And last, but certainly not least, but most important of all (even though you'll discover this as soon as you begin reading anyway): *THIS WILL BE ALL HERMIONE'S POV.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Camp Moonlake  
Chapter 1 - Summer's occupation  
  
~oOo~  
  
Sixteen year old Hermione Granger tucked her long, bushy hazelnut-brown hair behind her ears and skipped out of the backseat of her parents' blue LandRover. She couldn't help but grin widely when she looked around the yard of her house, which had the most fantastic air of summer floating around it.  
  
She already felt warm in her white linen pants and T-shirt, and the summer of 2003 showed signs of becoming one of the warmest she'd ever experienced. The exchanging of clothes into shorts and bikini-top was very appealing, and the soothing shadow of the backyard and it's high oaks beckoned. Knowing that her father never would accept her helping him unpack the car when just back from Hogwarts, she ran to her room.  
  
That very room she was rather fond of, even though it was empty for most of the year. It was light and spacious, but she immediately dug into her muggle wardrobe and found what she was looking for.  
  
Dark brown military-shorts and the top of her marine-blue halter-neck bikini. Her hair she scooped up into a high pony-tail, before she quickly overlooked her appearance in the mirror, grabbed her school-bag, which she had been carrying with her from the car, and then she was down at her favourite spot in the backyard in the whisk of a second.  
  
Hermione's favourite spot was in the gigantic trunk of the greatest oak there was in the world, she was certain of that. Swiftly as a squirrel, she climbed as high as one could go and made herself comfortable before going through her schoolbag.  
  
Hermione's schoolbag contained some things she wanted to go through right away, since she wanted to have things fresh in memory when doing so.  
  
For sixth year, she had brought a camera with her to school, and with a flick of her wand - which she by the way was allowed to use freely now - she magically processed the film onto paper. They were, of course, magical pictures that moved, and she smiled widely as she began going them over and glued them into her photo-album, while writing little comments next to them with her quill.  
  
The most pictures showed Harry and Ron doing everything from playing Quidditch to doing their homework (that was mostly Harry, who had become a bit more studious in the last few years). The few one's that she herself figured in she lingered her eyes at, however. It wasn't until now, when she sat back and looked closely, that Hermione noticed the numerous changes that had occurred in the Gryffindor bookworm and Prefect during her sixth year of school.  
  
The changes were not so much in looks - even though those WERE visible also, she was quite clearly a woman now - as they were in nature. Her posture was high, tall and proud nowadays, in her eyes there lingered a mischievous spark and on her lips played a wide smile, things that weren't so commonplace in her before.  
  
Of course, this depended on the defeat of Voldemort four months earlier. She didn't really want to think about the event all that much, but she and Harry had faced Voldemort and Wormtail in the Forbidden Forest, and after a long hard duel she had managed to stun Wormtail and Harry to reflect the Avada Kedavra back at Voldemort.  
  
Harry. She could no longer deny that her pulse quickened at the very thought of him. After many months of denying it, she had finally come to the realisation that she was head over heals in love with him. She sighed continently as she found her favourite picture in the lot.  
  
It was Harry and she, engaged in a pillowfight in her Prefect's room about a week after the defeat of Voldemort. The picture was taken by Ron, who snickering had stood at the side and watched, this arm still in a sling after a Death Eater-attack he'd survived about a week earlier. Photo- Harry's arms went about her waist and pulled her down onto the floor, where he began to tickle her mercilessly.  
  
Hermione found herself growing rather angry with herself for being in love with Harry but not acting upon it. That very thing she had never even pondered, just somewhere come to the conclusion that things were best left the way they were. Plus, Harry couldn't ever feel the same way, could he?  
  
"Hermione!", she heard her mother call from below the tree. "Can you come down for a minute?".  
  
Hermione immediately compiled. She jumped from one of the lower branches, and her mother flinched a little when her daughter landed on her feet a mere half-metre from her. She obviously hadn't got used to the changes in her daughter.  
  
"Yes mother?", Hermione asked mischievously. "You shouted?"  
  
"Dear me, Hermione, I never knew you to be so."  
  
"Funny? Witty? Charming? Athletic?"  
  
"Yes, something like that.", her mother smiled. "You've changed, girl, I could see it a mile off."  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well, what I would like to talk to you about was: First of all, your cousin's here, she's waiting in your room. Second - no don't go before I've had a chance to talk to you, young lady! - you've both been offered to work at Camp Moonlake this summer."  
  
"Really? Leaders?", Hermione said happily. She'd been to Camp Moonlake twice herself, during earlier summers, once the very summer she'd been accepted into Hogwarts, and then the summer between first and second year. She'd loved the place, a lot.  
  
"Yes. If you both feel like it. The thing is you'll have to leave tomorrow. The campers won't arrive until Friday, but the leaders have to be there to prepare things beforehand."  
  
"I'll go talk to Laura this instant!", Hermione said and sprinted off to her room.  
  
Inside, sitting Indian style on the bed, she found her cousin Laura Limmons. They were the same age, and had always got along very well, even though being complete opposites.  
  
Laura's hairstyle of the month was, apparently and unusually, her original haircolour golden blonde. It was cut very short and was styled messily. Laura was, naturally, already sunburnt. Her holidays began two whole weeks earlier than Hermione's, seeing how she went to a muggle school, and she'd as usual spent those two weeks sunbathing. Laura quickly got up from her seat when Hermione entered.  
  
Before she even had got the chance to close the door, Hermione found herself enveloped in one of Laura's enthusiastic hugs. Knowing nothing about Hogwarts, magic or witches, Laura said:  
  
"So, how was French boarding school?".  
  
"Um. fine, I guess".  
  
Then Hermione decided to do something drastically. She'd thought about it often, of course, but never really worked up the courage. Now she had, though, and took a deep breath before saying:  
  
"Look, Laura, there's something I need to tell you. I've been to France once in my life, on holiday with my parents three years ago. I go to boarding school, yes, but it's situated in Scotland, and it's called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You see, I'm a witch."  
  
Laura stared and played the fish-on-dry-land game for a minute.  
  
"Oh God!", she then said. "And you're not pulling my leg here?"  
  
"No", Hermione shook her head. "I'll tell you all you like, but first - do we go to Camp Moonlake and pester all the little campers' lives for two months?"  
  
Laura laughed.  
  
"You've toughened up, Hermione. You have to tell me the reason in just a minute. And yes, of course we are!"  
  
The remainder of the day Hermione spent in the tree with Laura, telling her all about Hogwarts, magic folk, Diagon Alley, Voldemort and above all else, her friends, a lot Ron but mainly Harry.  
  
Being the perceptive little creature Laura was, she soon saw Hermione's behaviour when talking about Harry.  
  
"Looks like someone's in love!", she teased, but then grew serious. "Right, Granger, spill it! And please, let me see a picture!"  
  
Hermione explained all about what made her love that according to her drop dead gorgeous Gryffindor Seeker, Quidditch Captain and Prefect. She got out a picture of herself, Harry and Ron on Christmas morning in front of the Christmas-tree in the Gryffindor Common Room. They were all hanging on each other's shoulders, Hermione in the middle, the two fairly a head taller boys on the sides, all dressed in Weasley-sweaters. Harry's was emerald green, hers was royal blue and Ron's the usual maroon.  
  
Harry had grown a lot since fourth year. He was now a whole decimetre taller than Ron, towering as the tallest boy in school at 1,98 metres. His frame had filled out considerably due to a lot of exercise from Quidditch, among other things. He had let his hair grow a little and it curled behind his ears, more curly than messy at this length. The glasses were long gone, since he'd found a way to charm his eyes as soon as he'd worked up an interest in books. And that smile of his, which he flashed broadly at the picture, it made Hermione's knees go weak.  
  
"Oh my!", Laura exclaimed. "THAT'S him?", she pointed at Photo-Harry, who currently had Photo-Hermione held close to his shoulder, his eyes focused on her and smiling mischievously. "He's one good-looking boy!"  
  
"Well, I can nothing but agree!", Hermione said laughing.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Hermione and Laura packed all their things together that night and went to bed, even though they spent most of the night talking about camp, Harry, Hogwarts, camp and Harry. In spite of all this, Hermione found herself quite well-rested when morning came.  
  
The two sixteen-year-old girls got onto one of the two leader's busses heading out to Camp Moonlake at ten o'clock. Both of them were really enthusiastic an excited about going, but Hermione never knew she was in for one - no two - rather shocking surprises once she got to camp.  
  
~oOo~  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. First chapter ready and accounted for. This will be a lot more leisurely written than TAD, and I actually think I'll enjoy writing this one more. The chapters won't be as long as TAD, either, meaning I can post on a more regular basis. Next TAD will be out soon, I've written about half.  
  
As for this story: There's a reason I mentioned Dudley earlier, you'll find out soon enough.  
  
Now, I think I'll go on and begin working on the next chapter..  
  
REVIEW! 


	2. Surprises and shocks

A/N: This is chapter two of Camp Moonlake. Hermione and Laura arrive with one bus, but who arrives on the other? In fact, Hermione failed to notice someone she should have on the very bus she was riding.. Who is it?  
  
~oOo~  
  
Chapter 2 - Surprises and shocks  
  
~oOo~  
  
Hermione jumped out of the small bus with Laura tightly after. They quickly found their way to the luggage-pile and got out large backpacks filled with everything from Hermione's most necessary schoolbooks to Laura's hair-gel. This summer was going to be interesting.  
  
When she'd found the list of cabins, where she and Laura was to stay and once they'd got their backpacks there, it was already time for assembly on the soccer-field. Hermione and Laura were among the last to arrive, and everyone was already standing in front of the podium, where the camp- manager stood ready to bid them welcome.  
  
Before she got the chance to pay heed to the manager and her main staff, Hermione froze dead in her tracks. Laura noticed her stopping and looked at her, and Hermione's face showed utter amaze and shock. She was staring at the back of a head which rose taller than everyone else. Jet-black hair that curled up over the collar of a short-sleeved white shirt. Broad yet lean shoulders, dark khaki shorts. And she'd recognise that back anywhere.  
  
She noticed Laura follow her gaze and then stare at her peculiarly as she crossed the remainder of the soccer-field and stood just behind the person's back. Hermione took her most McGonnagall-like face and slowly raised her hand and tapped the shoulder in front of her.  
  
"E-hrm!", she said. "Harry Potter, what on earth are YOU doing here?"  
  
Behind herself Hermione heard Laura gasp in surprise. She, however, didn't pay attention to her cousin at the moment, since all she cared about just flinched in surprise and turned around in a nanosecond.  
  
"Hermione!", Harry nearly shouted, his voice a deep baritone, but flashed that incredible smile of his.  
  
Soon thereafter, Hermione found herself enveloped in a fierce hug, whisked off the ground and spun around in the air. Harry was grinning madly when he put her down again.  
  
"I can't believe you're here!", he exclaimed. "This is great!"  
  
Hermione smiled back just as happily. She couldn't believe her luck. Harry was there, the one and only person she'd actually worried about making it through the summer without.  
  
Laura came over to them, she too smiling, although Hermione strongly suspected her cousin was smiling for reasons different from her own.  
  
"Harry, this is my cousin, Laura".  
  
Laura eagerly extended her hand and took Harry's, still smiling mischievously. Hermione silently prayed her cousin wouldn't do anything foolish, like spill the beans on Hermione's feelings.  
  
'Merlin, Harry's gorgeous!', Hermione thought.  
  
At that moment the camp manager spoke up.  
  
"Alright, leaders! Welcome to Camp Moonlake. My name is Elisabeth Adams, and I'm the camp manager. Feel free to come see me with all your possible questions! Now, since we have three full days before the campers arrive, I suggest that we use this time in order to get to know each other a little better. That's why we're going to team up in groups of four and have a small competition. On the camp-grounds, there is a so called co-operation- course. All teams will go through this course. The main staff consisting of myself and these nine persons behind me will go out with one team each and keep track of your score, which you will earn according to how good you perform on each obstacle of the course."  
  
Hermione looked excitedly at Harry and Laura, who both grinned back.  
  
"The teams have already been divided", continued Elisabeth. "Team one, you will be going with Jack over here", she pointed at a twenty-five-or-so man with blond hair. "And you are these persons: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Grey Jones and Madelyn Tomlinson. You may leave immediately!"  
  
Hermione and Harry bid goodbye to a disappointed-but-mocking-looking Laura and went away into the forest with Jack, a short boy with brown hair and a slightly chubby blonde girl.  
  
~oOo~  
  
The day turned out quite good. Hermione always had fun around Harry, and since they knew each other very well already, they could enjoy pretending not to and then still being able to make correct guesses about one another all the time.  
  
The best thing, Hermione decided, was when they came into a small clearing in the forest. Before them there was a large log, and Jack instantly explained the obstacle to them.  
  
"Right. You will begin with stepping onto this log, all at one time. After that, you're going to switch places, without stepping off. This you will do two times, first according to the first letter in our middle-names."  
  
Hermione and Harry quickly turned to each other and swapped places. Madelyn and Grey looked questioningly at the pair, but quickly announced their middle-names, and Hermione let up a call:  
  
"We're all set!"  
  
"All right, let me see if you've done correctly", Jack said. He walked up to Hermione, who was the leftmost in the group.  
  
"Annie", she said. "Harry's middle-name's James, Madelyn's Maria and Grey's Philip".  
  
"Alright then, remind me to be very amazed over the fact that you didn't ask Harry for his name, but knew it anyway. This took you a mere fifteen seconds, people!"  
  
Hermione laughed inwardly and exchanged a wink with Harry. They gave each other a high five behind their backs and pulled the same stunt when the team was sorting according to birthdays as well.  
  
The whole day went on in that spirit. Hermione found quickly that the one year younger Madelyn was in fact a very nice girl, and the two were well on the way of becoming friends.  
  
Grey, however, was something completely different. He was Hermione's age, and very snobbish and somewhat rude. Harry he seemed to dislike - almost hate - right out from the beginning.  
  
Hermione merely shrugged the feeling off, though. She figured the short, plump and a little slow Grey probably was jealous of the dead sexy and intelligent Harry, or something similar. She proceeded to studying Harry as he swiftly climbed his way up onto a large rock, extending a hand down to help her up there. Then she drifted off into her own world.  
  
When they'd completed the whole course team number one turned out to have a very high score, mostly thanks to Hermione and Harry, a bit Madelyn also, but no credit at all could be given to Grey, that was for certain.  
  
Team number one emerged from the forest by time for dinner, where the winner of the competition would be announced, and Hermione and Harry immediately went off to find Laura. They were slowly walking over the camp- grounds, and Hermione finally got the chance to demand an explanation to Harry's presence.  
  
"Well", he began and scratched his head a little sheepishly. "Sirius thought that it would be good for me to have an occupation over the summer... At least that's what he said. I though it to be rather strange, though, since he was really into spending time with me last summer", Harry shrugged. "He did have a very strange face when he announced this to me, though, almost as if he knew something I didn't".  
  
"You reckon he knew we were both coming here?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Maybe", Harry laughed. "You never know with Sirius".  
  
Hermione snickered.  
  
"No, you never do", she looked up and saw a fuming angry Laura walking towards her. "Hey, Laura! What's the matter?".  
  
"Oh, I'll tell you what's the matter", she muttered. "My former team, that's what's the matter. They must be the most ignorant, stupid, snobbish, chauvinistic...", her voice trailed off.  
  
"Huh?", Hermione asked.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"Well, the girl was this incredibly stupid bimbo, who kept nudging me and dropping comments on the boys, who were the most...", she went back into her line of swearing again.  
  
"They sound like more confident versions of Grey", Harry noted.  
  
"...and they kept bragging about their school and their recent achievements, like they were some bloody celebrities or something".  
  
Hermione exchanged a knowing glance with Harry, they were quite obviously thinking of the same person.  
  
"What are their names?", Harry said.  
  
Laura went into another harangue of angry rambling.  
  
"Their names? Oh, have I ever heard anything more stupid? They thought they were important, though they sound like clowns suffering from severe lack of imagination rather than the great leaders and athletes they thought themselves to be", she waved her hands in the air. "That's them over there!", Laura pointed to the other side of the soccer-field.  
  
Hermione looked at the two boys with suspicion in her eyes. One look at Harry, followed by his deep gasp in surprise confirmed her suspicions.  
  
"I mean, what kind of a name is Piers Polkiss, anyway? And that bloody Dudley Dursley! I've never heard anything more ridiculous in my entire life!".  
  
~oOo~  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave you with something even resembling a cliffie! I hate those myself. This was a good place to leave off, though.  
  
What a shocking first day for Hermione. First Harry, then his evil cousin and his best friend. What's she going to do?  
  
It was Dudley and Piers! Oh, how many exciting plot twists this promises! (Laughing my head off).  
  
Next chapter: How will Harry react to Dudley and Piers - or they to him? What will happen when the campers arrive? I can promise you the war of a century...  
  
NEVER, EVER FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	3. A Pig in a Wig

A/N: Chapter three. I'm getting on with this story quite well, even thought TAD is on hold for the moment, since I'm suffering from somewhat of a writer's block on that one. But, hey, don't be so hard on me. I have three stories going parallel with each other (you'll only see two of them here, since the third is an original fantasy-novel I've been working with for a whole year now), and every day that goes by I come up with more concepts for fanfiction. I'd like to do a post-Hogwarts story, and something on seventh year (maybe it'll be a sequel to this one), and maybe the Marauders. And of course, I'd like to get TAD up and running, since I've come up with things for the end I'm really looking forward to writing. And then of course there's the possible sequels to that one! (Well, you get my point, I'm sure). Well, we'll just have to see how it goes!  
  
This chapter, though: How will Harry and Hermione react to Dudley and Piers - or they to them? (Mark my words, they don't know who Hermione is yet, but they're soon to find out). And then there's Hermione's feelings for Harry - will she ever decide to do anything about it, or will she just remain drooling over him from afar? (Ha! Like I'm going to give that away in this chapter! You'll just have to wait and see!) (Laughs evilly).  
  
Thank you all reviewers! You make my day!  
  
LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!  
  
~oOo~  
  
Chapter 3 - A pig in a wig  
  
~oOo~  
  
Hermione gaped. Harry let out a low-pitched groan and abruptly sat down on the ground, his head in his hands. Hermione sat down next to him and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders, meanwhile staring disbelievingly at Dudley and Piers, who unbeknownst were walking towards the mess-hall.  
  
Hermione had never seen Piers before, even though Harry had told her various things about him. If she HAD met him before, though, she'd notice that the boy hadn't changed at all since he was at least eleven years old. He was a tad bit taller, of course, but he still looked like an underfed rat.  
  
Dudley, however, was a completely different matter. Him Hermione had seen before, even though only from afar and inside a car on the parking-lot. But the boy had changed, all right. Harry's old descriptions of Dudley as an overweight baby whale no longer applied, even though it would be wrong to call Dudley skinny. But that other description - of Dudley resembling a pig in a wig - most certainly was still true.  
  
Laura starred at her friends.  
  
"What's with you two?", she asked surprisedly. "Did you just see a ghost or something?"  
  
Naturally, Laura didn't know about the ghosts at Hogwarts, and Hermione and Harry being used to that sort of thing.  
  
"Much worse", Harry managed to whisper.  
  
"Much, MUCH worse", Hermione filled in.  
  
"Stop talking in riddles right now! Tell me what's wrong".  
  
Hermione noticed that Harry was in no condition to explain anything at all, and she hesitantly spoke up herself.  
  
"Well, you see Laura", she began. "You know how I told you about Harry's childhood, being brought up by his relatives and all?"  
  
Laura nodded, and Hermione saw realisation beginning to dawn on her cousin.  
  
"He lives with his godfather now, and he hasn't seen or heard from his relatives in two whole years. That awful cousin of Harry's, well, it's him. It's Dudley. He must have had a diet or something, because last time I saw him, two years ago, he certainly didn't look like that".  
  
Laura looked at Harry, pity in her eyes. But when Hermione turned her head to talk to her best friend, she saw that he had a huge evil grin on his face. On top of that, he was laughing.  
  
"Dudley's here", he hissed and rubbed his hands together. "Cute little old Dudders. And his friend Rat-face. Oh, the possibilities!"  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry.  
  
"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?", she asked suspiciously.  
  
He got up and pulled Hermione up by the hand after him.  
  
"I sure as hell am!", he laid both hands on Hermione's shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes, making her knees go weak. "It's payback time!"  
  
~oOo~  
  
They entered the mess-hall among the last. The hall itself was simply decorated, a rather big stage with curtains and all was at the topmost end, and the rest of the room was occupied by the long, wooden tables. Another side of the room was filled with the canteen itself.  
  
Harry mischievously looked around the room, and Hermione was very amused by his face, which was a small boy's on the face and stature of a grown man. It also made her go weak at the knees.  
  
'I've got it really bad!', she silently thought to herself. 'Quit it right now, Granger, get a hold of yourself!'  
  
When they reached the canteen and grabbed their food, Harry quickly nudged Hermione's arm and moved his head in the direction of an already occupied table. Hermione looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Dudders and his little pals are sitting over there. We'll go find a table at the other end of the mess-hall, don't you think?"  
  
"Um, sure!", Hermione said and smiled broadly.  
  
They all went over to a table right in front of the stage and next to a window overlooking the lake. Laura came tightly after Harry and Hermione, and she had a conspiratory look on her face.  
  
"So", she said and ran a hand through her short blonde hair. "What's the plan?"  
  
"Plan?", Hermione replied.  
  
"The 'Get-back-at-Harry's-evil-cousin-and-his-friend-Rat-face'-plan", Laura answered, like it had been the most natural thing in the world, which it also was, when Hermione actually tore her thoughts away from Harry for five seconds.  
  
"Well", Harry began excitedly and leaned over the table. "For starters, I've noticed that Grey is probably a part of Dudders' gang as well, since he's sitting over there with him and Rat-face. Second, Dudders doesn't know either of you or your - especially Hermione's - connection with me."  
  
"That could give us some advantages", Hermione thought out loud.  
  
"It could, definately", Harry said and grinned evilly. "But I'm not sure how to use it yet. Although, I have a plan - sort of. You and I are going to teach Dudders over there how much fun you can have with magic. You did bring your wand, right, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes. But is that really fair? I mean, I don't think Dumbledore made an exception for us just so you could play pranks on your cousin, Harry. Evil as he may be".  
  
"Of course he didn't, but since we're alredy allowed to use magic, the man can't do anything about it until we get back to school. And since the worst possible punishment over there can be detention - he'll never go as far as expulsion, not when it's you and I", Harry launched that incredible smile of his at Hermione, once again. She turned her eyes away in fear of blushing.  
  
"Please, Mio can we?", he made puppy-dog eyes along with that comment.  
  
Hermione didn't stand a chance, not at the nickname and all.  
  
"Alright, we'll give it a shot", she said and snickered a little.  
  
"Thanks Mio you're the best!".  
  
"So, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Nothing too obvious, at least not right at first. Maybe an itch?"  
  
"Maybe. And what about being forced to do everything backwards - including talking - for a whole day? For later?"  
  
"Sounds great", Harry extended his hand over the table and shook Hermione's.  
  
All three of them were laughing, even though Laura had troubles with grasping the full extent of magic. Hermione sighed inwardly. She coud never resist anything Harry asked her to do. It was like being under a permanent, unbreakable Imperious Curse. And she never knew she could be such a cunning prankster.  
  
Team number one won the competition, of course. They all got up on stage, and Hermione was a bit worried about Dudley noticing Harry when they did, but she found that the resident pig in a wig had left the mess-hall. In hindsigt, she remebered Grey and reckoned he must have told Dudley about Harry's presence (and of course that was the reason to his strange behaviour around Harry earlier), but she wanted to see what happened the first time the cousins actually sonfronted each other face to face.  
  
When they went back towards their cabins a lot later, they all looked forward to spending an amazing summer in each other's company. The girls bid harry good-night, but Hermione could have sworn that right before she was going to enter her own cabin (which was right next to Harry's) she heard Harry's deep voice murmuring:  
  
"Just watch out, Duddy dearest. You're in for more than you bargained for. The best witch and wizard in their year at Hogwarts, both armed with their wands. It's payback time!"  
  
~oOo~  
  
A/N: That's it. It's over. I figured it was easier for everyone if I did short chapters and posted regularly, so here's chapter three.  
  
Chapter four will be called Payback beginning or The arrival of the Campers, I haven't decided yet. It will contain the arrival of the camper's, though. Once they've arrived I've planned to make one chapter span a whole week.  
  
Sooo...: What will happen when the campers arrive? Will Hermione finally get a grip? Does Harry harbour any feelings for her? When will Dudders and Harry meet face to face? And will this develop into a full-scale camper's war? Which various pranks will be played? And will The Pig in a Wig get to play some back?  
  
The answers of all those questions, and more, in upcoming chapters of Camp Moonlake!  
  
The show WILL go on!  
  
Please just make a little old fanfic writer very happy and REVIEW! 


	4. Confrontation at breakfast

A/N: Fourth chapter! Dudders and Harry come face to face with each other. Not before Dudders has met Hermione for the first time, though... Hermione and Harry have a small fight about an unimportant something, but they soon make up again after Harry's methods of excuse... (If you're very lucky, you might get some resolution from Hermione's part on the topic of Harry, too. But then you'll have to be very lucky indeed!)  
  
Thank you all my reviewers - you're the best!  
  
Two more things before we get started, and these are fairly important:  
  
*NN, you mentioned in your review that seven feet is far to grand a height for Harry. My answer to that is, you're absolutely correct. That was a mistake from my part, seeing how I'm not used to measure things in feet, but for some reason I tried to anyway. (Don't ask why - I don't know.) My intention was to make Harry about 1,95-2 metres, and I've gone back and changed that in the first chapter. But I'd still like to have his height in feet, and if there's anyone out there who can translate metres into feet for me, I'd be very grateful!  
  
Second:  
  
*I have been unable to post for a few days, since last Thursday I had to go baby-sit for somebody, and the little time I had home that day I had to spend writing an essay for English-class. And when I came home from baby- sitting (LATE at night), my computer that has the Internet on it had come down with a virus (and all my hard-earned movies and links and documents on that computer were gone for ever *sobs*), and my father had to spend a long time fixing it.  
  
All right - Harry's height has been changed, and now he's 1,98 metres!  
  
ONWARD - TOWARDS THE BEGINNING OF YET ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
  
~oOo~  
  
Chapter 4 - Confrontation at breakfast  
  
~oOo~  
  
The next day Hermione woke up earlier than anyone else in her cabin. All that was visible of Laura was a fluff of blonde hair between the covers, and Madelyn was lying flat on her back with her covers on the floor.  
  
Hermione looked at the clock and noticed that it wasn't even six yet, but failed to go back to sleep and got out of bed. One look out the window and she decided to go for a run. The day was just dawning, and the mists of the night had not yet fled the forest. The sun was presently rising over the lake.  
  
She got on a pair of blue sweatpants and grey sweatshirt, swept her hair up into a high ponytail and took her trainers out onto the terrace. Hermione sat down briefly on the steps that led down towards the lake, where she laced her trainers.  
  
Her fitness was very good. The last few years she had done a lot more work- out than earlier, mainly since school had demanded it as extra-credit for DADA and Duelling. After the defeat of Voldemort, however, those two reasons had backed away in benefit of spending time with Harry. After exercising for some time, though, she noticed that she really didn't need a reason to go out, except for the fun of it.  
  
Hermione ran across the camp grounds, down to the lake and onward into the forest, following the same route as the co-operation-course they'd completed yesterday. She couldn't help but laugh as she passed the log where she and Harry had pulled the middle-name-stunt.  
  
When she came back to the main grounds again, she encountered Harry, who was just heading out for a run himself. He did stop and talk for a while, though.  
  
"Hey, 'Mio'", he said and smiled. "Been for a run?"  
  
"Yes. I woke up early and failed to go back to sleep."  
  
"Ah. Well, I'm off for one of my own now, but if you'd fancy a partner next time, come fetch me, okay?"  
  
"I'll do that", Hermione laughed and headed off towards her cabin and then to the showers.  
  
She changed her clothes and put on a pair of military-shorts and a T-shirt. She braided her hair and headed off towards the mess-hall, knowing that she'd find both Harry and Laura there before long. When she got in there, however, none of her friends had arrived, but Hermione took a vacant table and began to eat, wishing that she wouldn't be left alone for too long. She soon found that she wasn't, even though she regretted her wish right away when she realised in what way it had been granted.  
  
"Is this seat taken?", an irritating voice said. It's owner had a tone of being superior all others, and he also still suffered from some boyish scales.  
  
Hermione looked up and sighed - no, cross that, screamed - inwardly as none other than Dudley and Piers came to sit at her table. They didn't wait for her answer to Dudley's question, but ignored any possible objections and sat down.  
  
"Hello, my name is Dudley. Dudley Dursley", the resident pig in a wig declared. "This is my friend, Piers Polkiss. I dare say your father must beyond doubt be a thief."  
  
Hermione nearly choked on her juice.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Your father - he must be a thief. He's stolen the stars and put them in your eyes, Miss...?"  
  
'Dear Merlin!', Hermione yelped. "Dudders is trying to make a move on me! Help - please!'  
  
She swallowed and grimaced discreetly.  
  
"Hermione. Granger", she answered in a reserved manner.  
  
"Lovely name. I can't manage to shake the feeling that I've heard that name somewhere before, though. I doubt it - such a face as yours I would have remembered - but, have we perchance met before?", Dudley asked and tried that same type of sexy half-smile Harry did all the time. He didn't manage, though, other than look ridiculous.  
  
'Oh - please, HELP!', Hermione screamed inwardly.  
  
Her salvation came sooner than she'd thought.  
  
"Yes, you have", Harry's deep baritone came from behind Hermione's back. He sat down at her side and grinned at his cousin, who sat gaping across the table.  
  
Harry put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder before he continued.  
  
"Hermione's my best friend, Dudders. And of course you've met before, even though never properly introduced"  
  
Dudley didn't care about what Harry was saying. He was eyeing his cousin over and over, and Hermione noticed him awe at the handsome young man the scrawny boy that had left the Dursley's to live with Sirius had turned into over two years.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?", Dudley managed to spit.  
  
"Why I am a camp-leader, of course. As is Hermione. It sure is great to see you, Dudders", Harry managed to keep a calm smile on his face the whole time while talking to Dudley, but Hermione saw through his facade. Deep down he was laughing his head off.  
  
Dudley obviously couldn't take it anymore, but got up abruptly and left, together with Rat-face. Hermione leaned her forehead on Harry's shoulder, shaking with laughter. Harry patted her back slowly, trying to hide his own laughter. Before long, however, the two friends sat leaned on each other in the mess-hall, soundly laughing their guts out.  
  
~oOo~  
  
The following two days passed quite calmly. The leaders had a handful preparing the cabins and the grounds before the campers would arrive, and neither Hermione or Harry had to confront Dudders or Rat-face directly during that time. Harry's cousin and his best friend were managing a cabin on the other side of the camp-grounds, and therefore Hermione managed to avoid the resident pig in a wig without very much ado.  
  
Hers and Harry's respective cabin-inhabitants got along very well, something that promised heaps of fun once the campers arrived.  
  
In Hermione's cabin lived herself, Laura and Madelyn, and when the campers arrived there would be six younger girls aged 11-13 as well.  
  
In Harry's cabin lived him, two eighteen-year-old friends, Will and Madelyn's older brother Sam. That cabin would later hold, equally to the girl's cabin next door, six boys aged 11-13. Except for Harry, Hermione liked Sam the best. He was quite tall, even though not a tall as Harry - Hermione guessed about 1,85-1,90 metres - and blonde just like his sister. However, he didn't possess the same chubby stature Madelyn did. He was quite witty, and had laughed hysterically when Harry had hid all Sam's clothes in Hermione's bed during the second day of preparations.  
  
Hermione herself, though, didn't find it at all as much fun as the prankster and main-victim in question had, and actually managed to spend a full half hour being angry with Harry, until he caused a scene in the mess- hall at dinner.  
  
What happened was that when the whole group consisting of Hermione, Laura, Madelyn, Harry, Will and Sam had gone to dinner, Hermione still refused to talk to Harry. She wasn't really serious about it, and Harry was equally not-serious about being totally crushed by her behaviour as well. He'd spent about two minutes of dinner with casting regretful glances at her, then decided he 'couldn't take it anymore' and got up from his chair.  
  
When Hermione found out what he was up to, however, she immediately stopped being angry with him. Harry got up onto the table, walked right across it and stood in front of where Hermione was sitting, trying hard not to laugh visibly. Then he looked her in the eye and shouted:  
  
"I'm sorry! I Harry Potter pray for you Hermione Granger to forgive me for my foolish actions!", then he threw his arms out in the air despairingly, whereupon he gave her puppy-eyes.  
  
The whole mess-hall, especially Dudley and Piers, stared at him like he was some kind of alien visitor, but Harry was never embarrassed by that kind of thing, and Hermione didn't even notice it happen.  
  
Hermione could never refuse him anything when Harry made that face. Between her attacks of laughter she let out a barely audible:  
  
"Apology accepted"  
  
Upon her doing this, Harry jumped down from the table and gave her a huge hug, as if they hadn't been on speaking terms for weeks at the least.  
  
When she got to bed that night Hermione promised herself hat she would do something about her feelings for Harry, as soon as possible. Weather that meant getting over him or telling him about it she wasn't sure, but as she fell asleep with the scene in the mess-hall on replay mode before her eyes, Hermione realised she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
~oOo~  
  
A/N: I KNOW I promised you the arrival of the campers in this chapter. But as I got on to writing down this chapter in it's current form, I realised a chapter containing that would have to be twice the length of a normal chapter, and I like to try and keep my chapters as equally long as possible. Next chapter WILL contain that event, though, I promise!  
  
Will Dudders begin to hate Hermione now that he knows who and what she is? Or will his teenage hormones get in the way? Will he be jealous of Hermione and Harry's close friendship? And will he come to the wrong conclusion that there is something more between the two? Will that conclusion even be wrong, now that Hermione has decided to do something about the whole Harry- situation? And what WILL she do about it? And how will Harry react? And once again (for the final time - I hope), what will happen when the campers arrive?  
  
All the answers are coming in following chapters of Camp Moonlake. (Possibly even the upcoming one!)  
  
For Merlin's sake - REVIEW! 


	5. Early morning runs are very useful

A/N: Chapter five. Hermione goes for another run on the morning of the camper's arrival-day, but his time Harry comes with her. Will she confront him with her feelings for him on this golden opportunity? Yes! But how will he react? The campers arrive at noon...  
  
I hope this will make up for the posting I had to delay due to the evil virus on my computer. They were trying to fix it an hour ago, but no luck, they didn't succeed. I think we may be forced to get someone professional to fix it, and that'll take a while. I'm going to try and see if I can post from school, though.  
  
I regretfully have to inform you that during the following weeks I probably won't be able to post as often as the example I set with chapters 1 through 3 last week. My teachers have given me handfuls of work to do, I can without thinking too hard count four grand essays and three exams. On top of that, all of those exams are so called National Exams, meaning they take minimum half a day getting through.  
  
But I'll try to write in the week-ends and other moments I can steal out of studying.  
  
I've received many reviews of chapter 4, saying that they still think Harry suffers from abnormal height for a seventeen-year-old (nearly, his birthday will ensue in the story). OK, according to my values, Harry's height might be just a tad bit exaggerated, but not too much. Practically all guys I know are about 1,85-1,95 metres in height, and another three centimetres... well, I don't really see the difference. And the point is also this: Harry's SUPPOSED to be taller than everyone else.  
  
And a short comment on the changes in Harry since he left the Dursley's. (Someone said they were too much). I've only got one thing to say: Been there, done that!  
  
I occurred to me that I've never done a proper disclaimer, and I don't intend to (since it shouldn't be necessary - we're on a FANFICTION site here - HELLO!). I hope that you won't be too disappointed in me.  
  
From here on I won't torture you anymore - but from here on begins chapter number five! Just one more thing, though: ENJOY!  
  
~oOo~  
  
Chapter 5 - Early morning runs are very useful  
  
~oOo~  
  
The Friday on which the campers would arrive was dawning grey and somewhat rainy, and the whole of Camp Moonlake was soundly asleep. Correction - the whole of Camp Moonlake except for Hermione Granger was soundly was soundly asleep.  
  
Hermione was at six o'clock standing on the terrace in front of the cabin next to her own, trying her best to wake up only one person of the three inside.  
  
Like two days earlier, she'd woken early and decided to go for a run. She had also, however, decided that she didn't want to go alone this time, but take up on Harry's offer and come fetch him to be her running-partner. The only problem was that Harry was asleep, and Hermione didn't know how to get his attention without waking Will and Sam up as well. Had the door been open, she could have just sneak in and shake Harry a little, but the door was locked.  
  
After pondering what to do for a moment, she came up with something, and immediately wanted to hit herself for not thinking about it right away. From her pocket she pulled out her wand, whereupon she opened the door with a simple Alohomora-spell. She was genuinely angry with herself for not thinking about it right away - she'd known that spell since first year for Merlin's sake!  
  
The three young men were all sleeping. Sam had kicked his covers off just like his sister did - and Hermione quickly turned her eyes away when she realised that he was only wearing boxers. In the leftmost corner on the farthest side of the room Will was snoring like had he been a whole sawmill. In the bed right next to Will, Hermione found Harry.  
  
He was lying flat on his back with his covers only over his legs. His torso was bare, but from Harry Hermione didn't turn her eyes away, but took in every centimetre of his chest. She shook her head a little when she realised she was staring. Just when Hermione had recovered from whatever it was and took a step closer to Harry's bed, he stirred and brought his hands to his eyes, rubbing them in order to wake up better.  
  
"Shit, Will! Am I going to have to levitate you onto the roof?", Hermione heard him mumble. Then he sat up and saw her.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he let out a barely audible gasp.  
  
"Hermione!", he whispered. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I came to see if you'd come with me for a run", she said, suddenly nervous.  
  
"Sure! Let me just...", he got up, grabbed some suitable clothes and then proceeded to throwing his cushion at Will, who stopped snoring for maybe fifteen seconds.  
  
When they got out the door and to the edge of the forest, both of them were laughing hysterically.  
  
"Has he done that the whole time?", Hermione asked. "Will, I mean. Does he always snore like a whole sawmill of his very own?"  
  
"Mhm", Harry nodded. "I've woken up about ten times in just this night, and I had to throw something at him all the time in order to make him shut up. Help me here, 'Mio', I'm going nuts with this!"  
  
"Have you thought of trying to charm him? A simple silencing-charm on his bed should do the trick."  
  
Harry laughed and smacked his face.  
  
"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Because I'm the smart one, Potter. Face it", she teased back. "Come on - I'll race you to the other side of the lake!"  
  
Then Hermione sprinted off as fast as she possibly could, leaving a very startled Harry behind her.  
  
She ran fast, but Harry was faster. The lake wasn't big, and it took Hermione about five minutes full speed to get to the other side of it. Harry would have beaten her, hadn't it been for the fact that she'd startled him so much when she took off like that.  
  
They both got here on the same time, huffing a little and covered in moist from the fine sizzle of raindrops that fell from she grey skies. Hermione sat down on a stone next to the waterline and stroke some wet stray stands of hair from her face. Harry got down next to her. His hair was filled with little curls when it was wet, and his bangs were hanging into his eyes. He pulled his fingers through his hair to get it out of the way.  
  
"You're fast, 'Mio'", he said. "I find myself having to push it as far as possible in order to outrun you."  
  
"Well, I believe it was you I trained with all of last year. If I outrun you it's your own doing, Mr. Potter", she answered and smiled mischievously.  
  
"I guess", Harry answered and scratched his head sheepishly.  
  
Hermione looked at him as he averted his gaze out over the lake. She couldn't really grip the situation, but something was strange about both of them today. Their conversations were never this stiff. For her own part, she was quite certain that it had to do with her resolve to do something about the whole Harry-situation. She knew that was it. But for Harry's part, well, she couldn't even begin to guess, which was odd in itself, since they always understood each other so well.  
  
"What's bugging you?", she heard herself say, and felt like she stood on the side and overlooked the situation like a complete stranger.  
  
Harry turned his head and looked her directly in the eye.  
  
"It's just...well, nothing really", he said and sighed.  
  
"Nonsense! Spill it, Potter. I know something's wrong. Is it Dudley?"  
  
"Maybe, partly. But I'm not sure that's the real thing - I know it's not the real thing", he explained.  
  
Hermione studied him for a few seconds, while she felt like she was being sucked back into her own body again. She studied his face intently. The eyes, right now flicking around nervously. The scar on his forehead, it was tough to look at it - it brought back so many painful memories - but good ones as well. His chin, she decided he could use a shave, even though it wasn't that bad. Her eyes came to a stop when she reached his lips. Those full lips, moist with rainwater.  
  
'Oh dear lords, to kiss him!', she thought.  
  
So she did.  
  
She gathered every single ounce of courage she had in her, and gave him a soft, sweet kiss.  
  
Hermione's head was spinning. She lingered in the kiss for maybe two short seconds, before she withdrew and looked at him nervously, her eyes flicked around and she bit her lower lip.  
  
Harry stared at her, straight in the face.  
  
"I'm sorry", Hermione said, but quickly regretted herself. "No - wait - actually, I'm not. I've been wanting to do that for the longest time now, and I finally got around to doing it. I'm not sorry, Harry. I'm not."  
  
She met his stare without any nervous feelings or gestures this time. Hermione felt great. She'd actually got around to at least partly admitting her feelings for Harry. What happened next she found that she didn't even care about. The matter was in his hands now, there was nothing she could do anymore.  
  
As if in slow motion, she saw Harry place one hand beside her on the rock in order to steady himself. Without tearing his eyes away from hers, he put the other hand behind her head and pulled her towards him.  
  
They attacked each other's lips hungrily, and Hermione realised they were both allowing their desire to control themselves. They were both finally exactly in the place they'd wanted to be in for the longest of times - in each other's arms.  
  
As Harry pulled her closer, the pair lost their balance and fell straight down into the shallow water of the lake. They ended their kiss slowly and sat up, looking at each other and laughing like mad. Harry was the first to speak.  
  
"You know, 'Mio', I'm not sorry either. You're not the only one of us who's been wanting to do that since quite some time now."  
  
Hermione laughed and got some strands of her hair out of her face.  
  
"And thank Merlin for that! I don't think I could have survived another day without that. You do realise you're quite the kisser, right?"  
  
"Mhm. And YOU do realise that this amazing kisser is very much in love with you, right?", Harry raised his eyebrows a little as he spoke.  
  
"Oh yes I do", Hermione bent forward and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
Before Harry got the chance to respond, though, she pulled back again and smiled.  
  
"And I'm equally in love with you. Or perhaps even more", she added and furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
Harry didn't answer, but proceeded to kiss her senseless.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Hermione and Harry got back to the camp grounds about an hour before the campers would arrive. They found Laura, who asked them about where they had been, but they had agreed on keeping their relationship silent for yet some more time. Hermione had come up with the most brilliant idea of a prank to pull on Dudley and Piers, and Harry had agreed on that it was the ultimate plan of revenge. They would thus keep quiet about how they felt about each other, to make their revenge on Dudley even more sweet.  
  
When Hermione finally got out of the shower and had seen to the last arrangements in the cabin the clock outside the mess-hall struck twelve. Onto the lawns behind the main buildings three deep green busses drove up and came to a stop. Sixty young boys and girls excitedly ran out of them, laughing and shouting in joy.  
  
The campers had arrived.  
  
~oOo~  
  
A/N: See? I TOLD you the campers would arrive in this chapter! However, that was far from the central event of this one, though, was it? See why I told you to enjoy in the beginning? I do realise it was a tad bit too much fluff, or at least I though so. But now Hermione and Harry are right where they ought to be - together! Yay!  
  
What will happen now? How will the revenge on Dudley be executed? And what about Hermione's ultimate plan? Is it good? Oh, it is, my friends. I promise you it is. (Smiles cunningly and laughs evilly).  
  
I have some hints of the upcoming plot for you. The names of upcoming chapters. (I'm not saying in which order or when they're going to be posted!). Anyway, here they are:  
  
*Much ado about hiking *Truth or dare? *Faze one *The coming of age *Hermione's girls *Mission: Impossible  
  
You think you can figure it out? Maybe one or two of them, but you certainly don't have a clue about what's going on in this twisted head of mine. But if you have any guesses, I'd very much like to hear them, it might be fun and I might be able to use something of it.  
  
Well don't stand around there all day! Go make yourselves useful and review! 


	6. Hermione's girls

A/N: Here we are, chapter six. Once again, I would like to say my apologies for the horrible fluffiness of the latest chapter. It wasn't good. But we'll have a lot of fun with some of those happenings later. I will use one of the chapter names I gave away earlier right now, and the one chose is, like you're bound to have noticed, Hermione's girls.  
  
What will happen now, once the campers have arrived? And how will Hermione and Harry manage to hide what's going on between them? (Their feelings aren't that invisible, you know). Will they be found snogging somewhere around the camp or what will happen? And when do we get to begin the pranks?  
  
I still have a very huge burden of school-work lain on me, combined with training for this championships of "burn-ball" I'm going to be in. (My team has training and suchlike about thrice a week). This means, unfortunately, that I can't update as often as I might like to. Sorry about that, but don't lose hope!  
  
Thanks all reviewers!  
  
And now further onward to chapter six!  
  
~oOo~  
  
Chapter 6 - Hermione's girls  
  
~oOo~  
  
Hermione stood in front of her cabin, Laura and Madelyn slightly on the side. In front of them were six young girls aged 11 through 13, loaded with heavy trunks and looking at their leaders expectantly. Hermione looked down on her list, where all of the girls' names were printed, and averted her gaze to her left a moment. On her left was the front-terrace to another cabin, Harry's, where six young boys were lined up in a similar way to the girls in front of Hermione. However, Hermione wasn't at all interested in the young boys, but in Harry. She stole a quick glance at him, and there was only so much she could do to avoid going straight over there and snog his brains out.  
  
She'd thought that when she finally had Harry some of those feelings would diminish, but quite the contrary she wanted to be in his arms even more.  
  
Hermione forced herself to tear her eyes off Harry and back to the list of names in her hands. She cleared her throat and stated the names of the six girls out loud:  
  
"Tina Simmons".  
  
A girl with long blonde braids aged about twelve quickly raised her hand.  
  
"Maria Williams".  
  
Tina's friend, a dark short girl straightened her back and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Jenny Benson".  
  
A sole, tall brown-haired thirteen-year-old confidently straightened her large backpack and said "I".  
  
"Hannah Donner".  
  
This girl was slightly chubby and had short, curly sandy-coloured hair. She wore a pair of glasses the same type Harry'd worn before he got rid of his.  
  
"Claire Rollins".  
  
One look on that girl and Hermione decided that this was the mini-version of Laura. Claire's hair was shoulder-length and straight. It was coloured in at least six different shades of brownish red and her face was filled with freckles. A mix of Ron and Laura, she decided.  
  
"Rose Jones".  
  
Grey must have had a younger sister, and she was bound to be placed in Hermione's cabin. The thirteen-year-old had the same colours as her brother, brown hair and dark eyes. However, she was at least five centimetres taller than him, thinner and more confident-looking.  
  
"Hello", she said.  
  
Hermione stole yet another glance at Harry and spoke up once more.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger", she said and smiled. "This is Laura Limmons and Madelyn Tomlinson. We're your very own leaders."  
  
A sudden impulse made her add:  
  
"And over there on the terrace on your left is Will Anderson, Sam Tomlinson and Harry Potter."  
  
Harry turned when he heard her speak his name.  
  
"Hello girls", he said and smiled.  
  
Tina and Maria giggled and blushed. Hermione laughed inwardly.  
  
"Hi Harry", Rose said.  
  
"Bye Harry", Hermione added grinning. "Come on inside the cabin now girls".  
  
She opened the door and held it up to the six campers, Laura and Madelyn. Before she went inside herself Hermione met Harry's gaze and they flashed each other a wide smile. She winked at him and went into the cabin.  
  
~oOo~  
  
When she came inside the girls had already got settled onto their beds and everyone were looking at her expectantly. Hermione sat down on her own bed and folded her legs Indian style.  
  
"Rose is your brother a camp leader?", she asked.  
  
"Yes. Grey. Do you know him?", the young teen answered and frowned a little.  
  
"I met him on our first preparation-day. But I wouldn't go as far as to say that I know him."  
  
"Thank your lucky star and don't get to know him either. Only his two lame excuses for friends can stand him at all. Even I wish he was off to Timbuktu or whatever", she explained.  
  
Hermione and Laura laughed a little at her remark. It wasn't nice but Rose was right.  
  
"I guess you're all very hungry by now and I think I hear the lunch-bell sound", Hermione continued. "Why don't we all go and see what the canteen offers today?"  
  
All girls compiled and went out the door. Laura and Madelyn lead the way and Hermione came last in the group, Rose by her side. The thirteen-year- old slacked off a little, and Hermione decided to wait for her. The way she slowed down looked intentional.  
  
"Hermione, I want to talk to you a little", she said slowly and looked around to see that no-one was within hearing range. "I know you, but you probably don't know me. After all, you and Harry are probably the two most famous persons in school, and we're not in the same house, you and I".  
  
Hermione gasped and stared at Rose.  
  
"You and I go to the same school?"  
  
"The one called Hogwarts? Remember?", she said and raised her eyebrows questioningly. "You're the all-time-high-in-O.W.L. s Prefect-going-on-Head- Girl Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, I'm going on fourth year in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Right. Wonderful", Hermione knew she sounded a little harsh, but Rose startled her with all those facts. And she needed her to be quiet about it. "I guess that explains your remarks about your brother earlier, and I'm really happy for you, but you'll do best not to mention Hogwarts around here".  
  
"Sure, Hermione. Don't worry about it".  
  
"Another witch, eh?", Harry suddenly spoke up from behind Rose's back.  
  
The young girl flinched surprised and turned around. Hermione had seen Harry all along but knew Rose wouldn't hear his approach.  
  
"That's right, Harry", Hermione said. "This is Rose Jones of Ravenclaw House. Rose, this is my best friend, Harry."  
  
"Pleasure", Harry said and shook Rose's hand. "We will have to keep quiet about this, though. It's best if no-one knows. Now if you could just head off to the mess-hall, Mio and I will join you shortly. I need to speak with her for a moment."  
  
Rose smiled widely at the two, turned her heel and went off towards the mess-hall in a light jog. Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulder and steered her off to the back of the shower-houses.  
  
"Harry, what do you want?", Hermione asked straightforwardly. She did have a hint of joke to her tone, though, and Harry caught the smile on her face before he answered.  
  
"I just wanted to see you in private for a moment", he said without a care in the world on his shoulders. "I've gone for three hours now without talking to you, I'm beginning to suffer from abstinence here!"  
  
"Really?", Hermione answered and raised her eyebrows questioningly. She wound her arms around his neck.  
  
"No, not really. Not the part about the talking, at least", he breathed and bent down to kiss her.  
  
The kiss was intense, and when they came up for air minutes later, Hermione couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You know", she said. "You're not the only one with abstinence here."  
  
"Too true."  
  
"Now, I have a question for you, dearest. When do we start messing with Dudders' head?"  
  
"Nowish? We have to go easy at first, though. Nothing too obvious. And I can't wait for the ultimate plan of revenge to be over and done with. I want to be able to kiss you in public."  
  
"You kidding? There's only so much I can do not to go up on stage in the mess-hall and scream in the microphone: 'I'm in love with Harry Potter!'", Hermione said and kissed him again. "This sneaking around is going to be very tough, don't you think?"  
  
"U-huh. But I have a suggestion, though. How would you feel if we let Rose in on parts of the plan? She could be useful, since she knows what the various spells would entail."  
  
"Sounds good. Did you know that Grey's actually her brother?", Hermione asked. Harry looked a bit shocked. "Yup, he is. And she told me she wished he was off to Timbuktu or something very similar. She would help us, I'm sure. But the ultimate plan is out of bounds, even for Laura, Madelyn, Will and Sam."  
  
"Even better", Harry answered and smirked. "I can't wait to see their faces, especially Laura's."  
  
Hermione looked at him mischievously.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me, Potter, if you know what's good for you."  
  
~oOo~  
  
A/N: That's it. Chapter six. That's all you're gonna get for now.  
  
My, my, my... Grey turned out to have a magical sister. And two of Hermione's campers obviously think Harry's quite a dish. How WILL this end? And, no, obviously Hermione and Harry can't keep their hands off each other for long periods of time.  
  
I don't really know how fast I can post next chapter, since I really don't know exactly what to put in it. I might have some ideas, though. That hike's up, pretty soon, and when do we get to see what the Ultimate Plan of Revenge is? Hell, even I don't know!  
  
Chapter six of TAD is on the way (at least I have it outlined), and the first chapter of a brand-new Post-Hogwarts is in the making (even though VERY slowly). We'll see where we end up.  
  
Now do as you're told and go review! 


	7. Author's Note

Sorry to disappoint you, this isn't a chapter of TAD or CM. This is an Author's Note.  
  
But, hopefully, it is a nice and happy Author's Note. I'm pleased to inform you that I've now finished all my assigned schoolwork for this term, and my summer's holiday is coming up in a week. No homework means a LOT of time to write, and I will hopefully get some speed up on my stories.  
  
Hang in there and don't lose hope!  
  
I WILL post soon! 


	8. AN: Sorry!

Sorry, this is just another author's note from yours truly.  
  
I feel horrible since I haven't updated, I owe you all tons of apologies.  
  
This is the part where I blame the great weather here in Sweden and give you the excuse that I have been busy waiting for and reading my copy of OOTP - it was great, by the way. And then I have been off at my country- cottage for a week and a half, where there is no computer.  
  
The day after tomorrow I'll be leaving home AGAIN, but I'm going right now and trying my best to update Camp Moonlake, we'll just have to hope all goes well - won't we?  
  
Once again, my apologies.  
  
Maja 


	9. Faze one

A/N: Once again, my sincerest apologies for not updating fast enough. I reread my latest chapter of CM, and the author's note made me aware of the fact that I haven't updated for over a month-and-a-half! I'm ashamed of myself. So sorry.  
  
Now we have chapter seven of CM here. When I wrote this little note, I really only had the faintest idea of what to put in this, but I just hope I can finish fast, a. k. a. before this day ends. If I don't, I won't be able to post for another week! Shit. If that happened, I truly am sorry.  
  
Hang in there, all of you!  
  
As Hermione and Harry go into the first faze of their plan to give Dudders a summer he'll never forget, a lot of heads turn and minds spin. Laura especially suspects strange things she's not being let in on going on, and only one person gets to know exactly what's happening...  
  
My, my, my... where is this world heading?  
  
~oOo~  
  
Chapter 7 - Faze one  
  
~oOo~  
  
That very afternoon faze one of Hermione and Harry's plan to get back at Dudley commenced. It all began when the two decided to have a minor row in public, on the lake-shore, right before the very eyes of Dudley and Piers.  
  
They walked down to the lake together, most of the camp was down there, and thus just one unobserved soul saw Harry grab Hermione's hand and squeeze it reassuringly before letting go again and beginning the charade.  
  
"Now", he whispered to Hermione.  
  
She knew what he meant, naturally.  
  
"I can't believe you!", she shouted at him. "Why on earth would you go off and do something that utterly STUPID and IGNORANT!?"  
  
"Well, what's it to you, anyway?", he demanded back.  
  
Harry didn't shout, but his voice was loud enough for everybody to hear him.  
  
"What's it to me? I'm only your best friend - you should at least have let me in on that! And second, if you don't seem to be able to know your own good, someone else will have to do it for you!"  
  
"Well thank you, miss Helpful! I don't need your help. I can do fine on my own and just because I don't happen to have a mother doesn't give you the right to appoint yourself for the spot!"  
  
That was when Hermione smacked him in the face, turned her heel and ran for her cabin in faked tears.  
  
Before she left, though, she noticed some very confused and startled faces in the crowd, Dudley, Piers and Laura, there among.  
  
~oOo~  
  
The one who came running after her wasn't Laura, as Hermione had expected, but Rose. By the time the young Ravenclaw had entered the cabin, Hermione had dried her fake tears and was sitting on her bed, grinning like mad. Rose raised her eyebrows and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Now, Hermione", she demanded in a way that reminded Hermione of professor McGonnagall. "What in Merlin's name was that all about? Why are you fake- fighting with Harry?"  
  
Hermione ended her commencing fit of laughter in a surprised cough. She stared at the teen.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't think I'd believe you'd actually be capable of fighting with Harry for real, did you? You two are like the entire student-body at Hogwarts' dream picture of romance. You're not capable of fighting with one- another."  
  
"Oh, no! I think you're mistaken. You see, me and Harry are NOT a couple. I can't believe everyone at Hogwarts think we are!"  
  
"Stop trying to get out of this situation, Hermione. I know what we've all though previously this term, and I know it isn't true - you weren't a couple then - but it most certainly is now. You probably acted on your feelings the day before yesterday, or something."  
  
Hermione stared again. She was beginning to develop a minor fright of this girl. How on earth was she able to make so many correct guesses about two people she barely knew?  
  
"Oh, bugger it!", said Rose when she saw Hermione's face. "I'm a Seer of sorts. I have this thing where I can read minds sometimes and I'm also somewhat of a people-person. I can tell you tons of things about yourself you never thought I'd have a clue about. Now tell me everything."  
  
Hermione didn't see any other way out than to actually tell Rose about the whole thing. The WHOLE thing. She told her about the things she and Harry had agreed on telling, but also about the Ultimate Plan and hers and Harry's new relationship. She felt she had no choice.  
  
"Oh", was Rose's reaction when she'd heard about the whole thing. "But what I still don't understand is why you fake-fought in public. What good what that meant to do?"  
  
"The first time I really met Dudley was a few days ago. He didn't have a clue about who I really was - until Harry came along and filled him in. But the thing is that before Dudley knew who I was he tried to make a move on me. This so called fight was meant to see what Dudley's reaction's going to be like. And if he manages to see past that I'm a witch and comes on to me again, we're going to use that against him. If he comes over to talk to me again, I'll come close enough to him in order to give him a good hex, now won't I?", Hermione grinned a little evilly.  
  
"Right...", Rose said, getting the point at last.  
  
"Now the one important thing about this is: DO NOT EVER TELL LAURA. Don't tell anyone else either, naturally. But it's mainly her who can't ever find out, because some parts of this prank is for her, too. You see, she knows all about my feelings for Harry, but she doesn't know that we're together by now. She won't find out, either, until the fulfilling of the Ultimate Plan. That's why it's important that no-one tells her..."  
  
Hermione broke off as her cousin walked into the cabin. She looked irritated.  
  
"What were you two playing at?", she asked, and for a moment Hermione feared that Laura, too, had figured everything out.  
  
The next moment, however, she realised Laura was still in the blue about everything.  
  
"How stupid are you, my friend? You can't go around bossing and being some kind of over-protective mother-character to the guy you're in love with. You do realise that your chances with Harry just diminished to slim to none, right?"  
  
Hermione managed to force herself into putting on a regretful and sad face.  
  
"Yes. But I'm always worried about him, you know. He's been through to much and I could never stand to lose him now."  
  
Laura shot her a peculiar glance. Hermione realised she'd almost given herself away.  
  
"I mean, he's my best friend. Of course I have Ron as well, but Harry is special. We've always been very close and I know I'd be broken without him. That's why I did what I did and now I almost managed to lose him anyway. Do you realise that this is only maybe the fourth time in six years we've not been on speaking terms? Of course, there's that fight we had last week, but that wasn't for real, it was just tease. I don't know what I'll do if he won't talk to me again."  
  
As a final touch, she put her head in her hands and sobbed for a moment.  
  
Laura still looked at her doubtingly. Rose stood behind her and smiled. Outside a window facing Laura's back Harry passed with Will and Sam. He turned his head slightly and winked at Hermione.  
  
~oOo~  
  
AN: I did it! About one hour free on a morning where I'm leaving home for another week, and I managed to manage an update. I have to say I'm a bit proud of myself. I hope that this makes up for my lateness somewhat. I'll try to update faster once I get back from my travel.  
  
I did it but I didn't... Well, the update was finished but ff.net was EVIL and wouldn't let me get into the site. Aww, well, here it is. FINALLY!  
  
How will Dudley react to this? Will the Plan fall out the way Hermione and Harry's hoped? Can they keep their relationship a secret from Laura? Next up is the hike...  
  
Please review. 


	10. Much ado about hiking

A/N: Oh, dear. I did it again, didn't I? SORRY. I have some lame excuses for not updating this time, too. But I figure you're not interested anyway... I don't really know if I'll ever finish this story. But now I'm posting chapter 8, and I really hope I have the strength of character to finish this. I'd be fun.  
  
The hike is up, and boy, do things not go well here. The aftermath of Hermione and Harry's fake-fight brings both good and bad things, forcing the two to speed up the conclusion of the Ultimate Plan. In fact, the matter sort of slips out of their hands, when Laura and Madelyn come up with a not-so-brilliant idea to get Hermione and Harry back on speaking terms again (not that they need it).  
  
As a matter of further frustration, the hike won't be over for another couple of chapters. I've decided how many and also which names I'll use for those chapters. I'll tell you right away.  
  
Hike part one: Much ado about hiking (a. k. a. this very chapter) Hike part two: Mission: Impossible (which won't be set from the normal POV of merely Hermione, but some other people as well) Hike part three: Truth or dare? (Try guessing!)  
  
Other names of upcoming chapters: (no order is set)  
  
The coming of age Revenge is sweet... Expect the unexpected  
  
I actually think I'll be finished with this story when I've got as far as six more chapters, give or take one, perhaps.  
  
And so we begin...  
  
~oOo~  
  
Chapter 8 - Much ado about hiking  
  
~oOo~  
  
It had only been a week since the campers had arrived, and Hermione was already very close to developing a constant headache. The campers were hell. Well, not all of them, certainly. The Laura-ish Claire had taken it upon herself to see to that Hannah toughened up a little, aided and cheered upon by her very enthusiastic mentor, Laura herself, and Madelyn, who thought it was fun. Jenny and Rose had found each other, they had turned out to be very similar - apart from the witch part of Rose, that was. What was bugging sense, patience and thinking capability out of Hermione was Tina and Maria, who reminded her of Lavender and Parvati in the early years, before their friendship crashed into little splinters of wood*.  
  
The two twelve-year-olds had spent the passed week giggling about and ogling Harry, and whenever he happened to pass they would giggle and send him admiring and somewhat flirtatious looks - well, as flirtatious as you can get for a twelve-year-old, anyway. It was driving Hermione insane. She and Harry were still "keeping their distance" from one another, when there was an audience, at least.  
  
The good thing about letting Rose in on it all, Hermione soon discovered, was the fact that the younger witch was able to cover for her whenever she went out to meet Harry. If it hadn't been for those meetings, Hermione would have gone insane.  
  
The scheme they'd put up to lure Dudley wasn't coming along as planned, either. At least not yet. But Hermione still had her theories that he was in fact waiting for the hike, which was now just around the corner.  
  
That very moment Hermione was tugging the straps on her hiker's-backpack, which she'd filled with stuff to last the three-day-long hike. She was at that moment, just for a moment, alone in the cabin, since Laura had brought Madelyn, Claire, Hannah, Jenny and Rose on a Tina-and-Maria-hunting- expedition. Hermione personally suspected they were lurking around Harry's cabin - so did they all suspect - and that was why she'd been left alone in the cabin, in order to avoid any eventual bumps-in with her secret boyfriend.  
  
But, it was only for a moment she was left alone. She'd just finished strapping together her backpack and slumped down tiredly on her bed when the door of her cabin opened, and in sneaked Harry. He looked like he was hiding.  
  
"Hi", he said. "Please, Mio, hide me!"  
  
He got over to her bed and sat down next to her. As if by pure reflex he leaned his head against her shoulder.  
  
"They're stalking me!"  
  
Hermione knew immediately who he was talking about. She couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
"Seriously, Mio. They won't leave me alone. Those two girls must have a built-in Harry-radar or something. It's creepy."  
  
"That's all right, my dear. Not to worry", she said in her most chivalrous voice. "I'll protect you from the horrible, love-sick teens!"  
  
She kissed his forehead before continuing.  
  
"Honestly, Harry. One should be able to expect that YOU of all people would be able to handle two twelve-year-olds who fancy you."  
  
"They're MUCH worse than Voldemort. I'll take him on again rather than keep hiding from those horrific monsters! And, by the way, I don't WANT them to fancy me. I only want YOU."  
  
Then he kissed her for real.  
  
It was lucky that Rose walked through the door first.  
  
"Sweet Merlin! They're here in less than thirty seconds. Hide, Harry!", she whispered urgently.  
  
"Just follow me out as soon as I go, OK?", Hermione said to him and brought out her wand. "Concealo!"  
  
The charm made Harry invisible. She stood up from her bed, fixed her slightly messed-up hair and went for the door. She could feel Harry follow her, he had one of his hands on her shoulder.  
  
Laura looked at her cousin questioningly when she came out of the cabin.  
  
"Where are you going?", she asked.  
  
"Oh. Just getting something from the, um... shower-room. Yeah. That's it. I forgot my... hair-brush in there this morning."  
  
"Wait, I'll go with you."  
  
"NO! Um... you should get your things ready."  
  
"All right...", she lowered her voice so that only Hermione (and the invisible Harry) heard what she said. "But hurry back, Tina and Maria are giving me hell, here."  
  
Hermione set off towards the showers in a light run, with Harry after her. When they'd reached the back of the houses, where they were hidden from view, Hermione turned Harry back to normal again.  
  
"You go on ahead, Mio. I'll just get over to Dudders' cabin for a while. It's time to give him his first, unnoticed, hex."  
  
"What're you planning?"  
  
"Itch. The most annoying one he's had for years", he said and brought out his own wand. He leaned over and placed a brief kiss on Hermione's lips before he pointed his wand at himself and performed the same charm Hermione had done only minutes before. Then he was gone.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Laura was right. Tina and Maria were hell, at the moment. They were supposed to be packing their backpacks, although, they didn't exactly have any that were suitable for hiking. Well, they LOOKED like hiker's- backpacks, but with the way they were packed, Hermione reckoned that they were closer to make-up bags or something in the similar line.  
  
Rose and Jenny were sitting on Rose's bed playing poker and Claire was trying to get Hannah to do something else with her hair than just an ordinary pony-tail.  
  
Laura and Madelyn were in vain trying to make Tina and Maria finish their packing. Hermione decided that drastic measures were called for.  
  
"Listen up!", she said with authority. The innocent girls (who weren't Tina and Maria) immediately compiled and their heads shot up and they looked at Hermione. Tina and Maria didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary happening until about fifteen seconds later, when everybody had begun to stare at them.  
  
"What?!", Tina said.  
  
"Well", Laura began. Hermione however silenced her cousin by stepping on her foot and took charge herself.  
  
"We're going out on the hike in about twenty minutes. In ten we're supposed to assemble on the soccer-field - EVERYONE of us. ALL SET. Now, Tina and Maria, you're nothing even close to set."  
  
Maria opened her mouth to object to Hermione's brusque treatment, but the older girl outsmarted her.  
  
"And NO objections will be listened to. Now get to work - or I'll personally tell Harry about Tina's teddy-bear and Maria's fluffy pink pyjamas."  
  
Laura obviously had to bite her tongue in order to keep from laughing out loud. Hermione knew she was mean, but she didn't care.  
  
As long as it worked. And it most certainly did.  
  
~oOo~  
  
*In fifth year (this IS slightly AU now, you know) they had a big row when Lavender began dating a boy from Ravenclaw, who it turned out Parvati liked too. She tried to steal him from Lavender, and the latter broke off their friendship because of it. There was a number of minor other things going on, too, but the drop that made it all spill was that thing.  
  
~oOo~  
  
A/N: Aw, well. There it is. Not as good as it could be, but anyhow. Now I'll go back to my computer and write chapter nine. I'll try to be quick. Promise.  
  
Which mission is impossible? Anyone think they have an idea?  
  
Please review. 


	11. Mission: Impossible

A/N: Chapter nine. Here it is. Once they've all arrived at the spot for the hike things start to quicken. Laura and Madelyn are beginning to become desperate for Hermione to stop (fake) moping. They come up with a plan to get her and Harry back on speaking terms, which isn't exactly the most brilliant plan of the century. Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione begin finding it harder and harder to keep their relationship a secret and Dudders is busying himself with various schemes to pester Harry's life. He's also in two-minds about Hermione... They all have one thing in common, though. Mission: Impossible.  
  
Notice: This chapter is a bit different, since not everything is Hermione's POV.  
  
Hehe. We'll just get cracking right away, don't you think?  
  
Disclaimer: Duh! Of COURSE they're not mine.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Chapter 9 - Mission: Impossible  
  
~oOo~  
  
The hike was going to be tough, Laura realised that right away. It was of course virtually impossible to place all of Camp Moonlake at the same camp- site, there simply wasn't as large clearings in the vast forests surrounding the camp. Thus, the cabins had been sorted into groups of three per clearing. Just her normal luck to end up with Dudley, Piers and Grey.  
  
Well, it COULD have been worse. She could have been without Hermione and Harry, too. But seeing how she was in the same cabin as Hermione, that was all right. And of course Harry, Will and Sam's cabin was the third at the site.  
  
It was funny, really. She'd thought that the groups would be all-girls and vice versa, but no. Not in her case, at least. In every other case, yes. But naturally the numbers didn't match exactly. And she had to be stuck in the middle of it.  
  
During all of the walk up, which had been completed about an hour ago, she'd seen Hermione cast longing glances at Harry, meanwhile he was intently talking to Will and Sam and obviously refused to look at her. And then there was Dudley, who'd been giving Hermione flirtatious yet somewhat appalled looks the whole way - meanwhile scratching his bottom every five steps.  
  
She was ready to throw up, as was Madelyn. The two girls were now sitting together by the fire, which Dudley had spent the full hour trying to light. He actually managed in the end, but Laura suspected it was only because she and Madelyn had begun talking in really loud voices about how both Harry and Hermione would have been done AGES ago.  
  
Now the resident pig-in-a-wig and his disgusting little friends had withdrawn into their tents (to cook up evil schemes about how to annoy Laura until she went insane, no doubt) and the only ones outside were all the leaders and some camper or other from the other two cabins. Hermione was sitting with her back to a tree, reading a huge novel (which Laura was positive in reality was a transfigured school-book). Harry, Will and Sam were throwing a tennis-ball between them (in Harry's case ogled by Tina and Maria) and Madelyn and herself were deep in low conversation next to the fire.  
  
"All, right", Laura said tiredly. "Look at her."  
  
She nodded towards Hermione, who had stopped reading in favour of staring at Harry for a moment.  
  
"She looks miserable".  
  
"No, she looks pathetic. I'm sick of this. What're we going to do? We HAVE to get them back on speaking terms again."  
  
"I don't know, Laura. I mean at least he doesn't look like he'd want to."  
  
"Believe me, he does. I've seen him stare at her, too. I'd be damned if he doesn't have feelings for her, other than as a friend."  
  
"Really?", Madelyn said and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Absolutely. Now, how best to do this...?", she furrowed her brow, deep in thought.  
  
"How about forcing them into a tent together?"  
  
"Nah. They'd just open the zip and be out of there in nanoseconds."  
  
"But if we jam it..."  
  
"Wouldn't work. They'd just...", Laura remembered just in time not to tell Madelyn about witches and wizards. "Hermione'd find a way to get out, no doubt about that. And it's too obvious. We need something more subtle."  
  
"It's a pity we can't just tell them to make up and that'd be it."  
  
"Madelyn! That's it! You're a genius!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"We'll tell Hermione that something's happening somewhere in a cave or another clearing or something. Then we'll tell Harry something similar. They'll both go there without knowing about one another - and then they'll meet and you bet they'll get talking if there's no-one else around! The only question is when and where."  
  
"You said something about caves. Would an old mine do? You know the one we passed with the bus on our way to camp. If my calculations are correct, it's not that far away from here."  
  
"You, know. If we take all of this clearing. Including Dudders and his minions", she added with a frown. "And then we'll try to..."  
  
Laura smiled inwardly. This was going to be PERFECT.  
  
~oOo~  
  
It was late at night on the first day of the hike. Hermione had, under the pretence of going to the loo, managed to sneak away from the others and gone a couple of hundred metres into the forest. When she was certain she was well out of seeing and hearing range of their camp, she lit the tip of her wand with a simple "Lumos", and swung it around meanwhile whispering loudly:  
  
"Harry!"  
  
She knew he'd be around there somewhere. They'd passed this place on their way out, and decided on using this as a meeting place.  
  
Before long she found him sitting with his back to a large spruce with branches hanging nearly all the way down to the ground. His face literally lit up when she pointed the light from her wand straight in his face.  
  
"Hey, Mio", he said and got up. "Finally, I thought I was going to have to wait for ages."  
  
She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Not a chance. It's not like I can stand our scheme very well, either."  
  
"It'd better be", he said and kissed her.  
  
They came up for air.  
  
"Honestly, Harry. I'm beginning to find it very hard to keep this a secret. Rose already knows, and I'm beginning to think Laura and Madelyn's suspecting something, too."  
  
"Not to mention Will and Sam."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, not Will, really. He's a bit too daft about these things. But Sam figured me out - about my feelings for you. And, naturally, he told Will and they cornered me about it. But they don't know we're actually together - yet."  
  
~oOo~  
  
Dudley Dursley was lying in his tent, his hands under his head, staring up into the dark fabric of the ceiling. He was thinking - a rather common activity when it came to him, surprisingly. The thing was, his head often got "overloaded" with thoughts and then he had to retire in order to figure everything out.  
  
And today he had an itch. It was a very persistent itch in his bottom. He'd been suffering from it the whole day. He didn't know where it came from, but he had his suspicions. Those blasted magic folk.  
  
Right now he was - not so surprisingly - thinking about his cousin and that girl called Hermione. Harry was easy - Dudley loathed him. He'd always loathed him. Especially since he'd become a wizard and all, getting to go away to that school and all. He figured Hog-what's-its-name was a lot different from Smeltings. Better. And now - well one had but compare the two young men to realise what Dudley's problem was.  
  
And then there was Harry's friend - or were they enemies at the moment? - Hermione. Dudley didn't really know what to think of her. He'd caught a glimpse of her once or twice when Harry hadn't moved out, but she looked a lot different now. He had to admit she was very pretty. But he was, of course, in denial anyway. She was a witch - a freak in his eyes. He could never like a girl like her, could he? And he reckoned Harry'd kill him anyway, if he tried something. He was afraid of the possible magic means of killing someone. They had to be horrible.  
  
And then there was that other girl - Hermione's cousin. She was fiery, he'd give her that, but still just as pretty as her cousin. And - as far as Dudley knew - she was NORMAL.  
  
But the itch - he was SURE it was Harry's doing. He was trying to figure out a good way to get back at his cousin when the zip that closed the tent flap flew open and a half-disgusted-looking Laura stuck in her head.  
  
"Ey! Dudders! Get out here - leader's assembly!", her tone was one no-one in their right mind would argue with.  
  
He got out. The rest of the leaders were already seated around the fire, Harry and Hermione looking uncomfortable next to each other. He didn't understand their behaviour.  
  
Laura took charge.  
  
"All, right. Madelyn and I have come up with something for the campers to do tomorrow night. We're going to have a spooky-trail."  
  
"Where?", Hermione said dryly.  
  
"The old mine four kilometres from here", Madelyn answered. "We'll go there in the afternoon, cook and stuff. Then all of us save one or two will go into the mine and prepare a trail for them all too follow. We'll stand behind cliffs and stuff and jump out and scare them - the usual, you know."  
  
"Sounds great", Harry said dryly.  
  
"Now, Laura and I went there and back again after supper. We're working on a map of the trail and spots where we can stand. It's not finished yet, so we'll give it to you when we get there."  
  
"What we CAN tell you, however, is that there is only one entrance to the tunnel - that we now of. So we'll hit a dead-end about five hundred metres into the mountain, where we'll do something big."  
  
Dudley sighed inwardly. He dreaded the upcoming night. He just KNEW something was going to happen, to him. Some evil prank or something. Played by Harry, no doubt. And he wouldn't be able to do anything good as payback. It was impossible.  
  
~oOo~  
  
A/N: Chapter nine. There it was. Well, then. Next chapter is "truth or dare?". The concept is horribly clichéed, but I'm hoping it'll be fun. And that I'll be able to get it out soon.  
  
How about that spooky-trail? What'll happen? Hmm...  
  
Review? Please, do! 


	12. Truth or dare?

A/N: Chapter ten. Over here! I'm running out of ideas of good summaries. You'll just have to manage without one. We'll let the story speak for itself.  
  
Disclaimer: (rolls eyes towards ceiling)  
  
~oOo~  
  
Chapter 10 - Truth or dare?  
  
~oOo~  
  
It was dark. Very dark. And damp. Hermione heard water dripping off the sides of the old tunnel. From what she'd understood from Laura they were nearly at the dead end now.  
  
All of the leaders from Hermione's clearing were going through the route of the trail in order to be able to find their way later. The campers were having supper at the moment, and Rose and Jenny had been left in charge.  
  
They were there now. The dead end consisted of a lesser chamber in the depths of the mountain. The tunnel grew wider and became a circular room, where there lay pebbles and large crates of the floor.  
  
She felt Harry's hand briefly brush hers as he went past her and into the room. He raised his muggle flashlight and shone on the smooth walls, where minerals were shimmering in thin patterns.  
  
Laura placed her lantern on the floor. Hermione's cousin had been secretive and annoyingly happy all day, and she refused to talk for long with anyone except Madelyn. She knew they were planning something of their own.  
  
"All, right, everyone", Laura said. Her voice echoed briefly off the walls. "If you would just gather here, I'll tell you about the spots where we'll be hiding."  
  
She brought out a small chart from the pocket of her black woollen sweater. It was nothing more than a piece of paper with line with crosses on it and occasional scribbling, but Hermione reckoned it worked.  
  
"Now, at the opening of the tunnel we'll have Grey. You'll be letting the campers into the mine, about three every five minutes. Then we have Will and Madelyn, who'll handle the fake-spider-webs and the eating noise. Next are Dudders and Piers - you'll breath down their necks and hiss. Sam and myself - the jumping-out-and-grabbing-one-of-them-part. Last are Harry and Hermione, who'll have to be creative since me and Madelyn couldn't figure out a fourth thing to do."  
  
Hermione could have sworn she saw Laura wink at Madelyn after that last sentence.  
  
~oOo~  
  
That had been about four hours ago. At the beginning, Hermione had feared she and Harry wouldn't be able to pull their part off without giving themselves away, but after some pondering, it had been easily fixed. After all, they both WERE able to behave professional, weren't they?  
  
Now they were all back in the dead end. The other leaders had come in from the opening after they'd cleaned out their paraphernalia from their places. The easiest way to go about it was of course to just go straight out of the tunnel, but Laura had insisted, and everyone knew not to argue.  
  
She was nor carrying with her a large backpack, too. Hermione had no idea what it contained. But, once again they were assembled around Laura's lantern in the dead end chamber, and Hermione's cousin were insisting they'd all find a crate and sit down.  
  
"I've brought food with me", she began. "None of us has had supper as of yet, and I figured we're all hungry by now."  
  
She packed up from her bag some cold chicken, bread and water. They all ate with a good appetite, and when the plates were (figuratively) cleaned, Laura sat back and smiled. It was the widest smile she'd shown for the entire day (and the girl'd been smiling ALL day, like mentioned). Hermione was starting to worry.  
  
"Now, when we've all been fed and such. Dudders - truth or dare?"  
  
~oOo~  
  
Dudley looked like he was under gun point. His gaze flew around the room nervously and eventually he managed to let out a choked:  
  
"Truth."  
  
Laura furrowed her brow.  
  
"All right, then. Why've you been going around scratching your bottom every five steps for the past two days?"  
  
Dudley turned as red as a fireman's-truck. He scratched his bottom again.  
  
"I have an itch. It won't go away."  
  
Laura shrugged.  
  
"OK, your turn."  
  
"Piers - truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Aww, you're no fun", Laura whined.  
  
"What really happened between you and that Sophia George from Hill's Academy last year?"  
  
Piers turned even redder than Dudley had.  
  
"Um... wewenttothemovies", he mumbled.  
  
Dudley seemed to have heard him, though, since he started rolling around of the floor, clutching his stomach and laughing.  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Dare", he answered boldly and shot Laura a look. She smiled at him.  
  
"I dare you to kiss anyone of your choice in this chamber."  
  
Hermione had to admit she was a little surprised at Piers' choice of task. But she also immediately understood who it was going to be performed on. Sam got up and crossed the circle, to where Laura was sitting. He then bent over, grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her with a devotion Hermione was surprised to see. Previously to that minute, she had absolutely no idea that had been the case.  
  
When he walked back to his seat Laura looked a bit flustered, but very pleased indeed. Sam smiled wider than Hermione'd ever seen him smile before. He exchanged a glance with Laura, who nodded.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Truth."  
  
Sam grinned and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"I know you're in love. I want to know who with."  
  
Hermione froze. It was over.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Bad formulation of question, my friend. Yes, I am in love. She's a girl in my year from the same school as I. Gotcha!"  
  
The whole circle stared at him. Laura tried to raise a protest, but no luck.  
  
"Now, my turn", Harry said cunningly. "Grey."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Is it true what I hear about you accidentally going into the wrong shower- room earlier this week. That you managed to flash yourself in front of fifteen girls in the shower?"  
  
Grey didn't have the ability to say it. He just made a barely noticeable nod. The whole group fell into fits of laughter.  
  
Grey gathered himself enough to corner Laura, who chose dare.  
  
"Scratch Dudley's bottom."  
  
Laura looked appalled. But she did it, alright. And Hermione knew she was next in turn. And that whatever she chose it would have to do with Harry.  
  
The question wouldn't have any loop-holes this time, so Hermione found herself with no other choice than to pick dare.  
  
Laura wriggled her eyebrows.  
  
"Since I'm going to give you a choice on this one I'll whisper the two options to you, and then you'll just tell us the one you chose. The other task can remain a secret."  
  
Laura's hands encircled Hermione's ear.  
  
'I dare you to choose between these, and then perform the task: Either you French Harry, or you tell him how you feel about him.'  
  
Hermione stared at her, but instantly knew what to chose. She got up from her crate and went over and kneeled before the one Harry was sitting at. She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him deeply. The only problem was, when two persons are used to kissing one another, it shows.  
  
If Harry really HAD been as angry with her as they both played at, he would have stiffened when she kissed him. But no, of course neither he nor Hermione were THAT good actors. When she felt his tongue moving against hers, Hermione realised he'd give them both away within seconds. So she decided she'd finished her task and pulled away. Their eyes met and she knew he understood. The only question was: How many of the people in the chamber had grasped what was going on?  
  
~oOo~  
  
A/N: Short one, I know. And perhaps it sucked big time, too. But the ending was a good place to leave off.  
  
When we get to the next chapter, about a week will have passed since they all played Truth or dare?. We'll find out exactly how many of the others who noticed Hermione's familiarity when kissing Harry, and their reactions to it. Revenge is sweet...  
  
Do review. 


End file.
